A Robot's Daddy
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: Gir learns about dads and Father's Day. He decides to give his own daddy a gift.


It's kind of hard to write from Gir's point of view. It's the grammar thing, I guess.

Well, this is just a little one-shot I came up with. Just a sweet moment for Father's Day. It's much lighter and happier than my other Father's Day fic, trust me.

You know in the episode "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy" there's a picture of Zim and Gir with a red heart behind them on a pink background? Well, it's explained in this fic.

Disclaimer: You think I own this? You're crazier than Gir and me combined, and that's really crazy.

* * *

**T**oday, Master called me a smeet. I think that's like a kid in human-talk. I dunno why he said that. I think it's cause I was rollin' 'round the floor with Pig. Then we had a tea party! Weeeee! It was soooooooo fun!

Aftah Master called me a smeet, he put me in my dog suit and threw me and Pig outside. Pig went off somewhere and I was left all alone. I was sad at first, but then I gots real happy-like cause I gots the idea to go get a Scary Monkey slushy! I luv those thingies!

When I's gots me a slushy, I went to the park. I luvs the park so much! At the park, I saw the big headed Dib! I ran over to Master's friend and hugged him around the legs. He got mad cause I got my slushy all over his pants.

He wasn't the only one that was there; Gazzy was, too! She's real fun cause she'll dance and play fun games with me. She has pretty hair! Dib shooed me offa' him so I went over to Gaz. She threw a stick and told me to go fetch it. The stick was in the street and I almost got hit by a truck! It was really fun! Gaz clenched her fists, but that's how she shows happiness.

After I gave Gazzy back the stick, she told me to get lost. So I went back to Dib. He was talkin' with some guy in a white jacket-thingy. The guy petted me on the head and rubbed my tummy. I like when people do that; it feels real good.

Dib called the guy "Dad". I didn't know what that was so I asked Dib. He said that a dad is the man who takes care of you and stuff. He said sumthin' about a woman or sumthin' but I didn't get it. Dib also said that today was Father's Day. He said it's the day where kids honor their dads with gifts and stuff. Dib said he got his dad a new pair a goggles. When I asked Gazzy what she got her daddy, she told me to stop touching her. Hehehe. She really likes me.

After a while, I went back to the base. Master was there like he always is. He was talkin' to himself about sum new plan to take over Earth. Master's plans are always fun. Master didn't notice me. He just went down to his labs, still talkin' to himself. He does that a lot. So does Dib. They gots a lot in common.

I gots to thinkin'. See, Master's always taking care off me and stuff. I took off my dog suit then went into my room. See, Master luvs me so much he gave me my own room. It's real cool! Anyways, I gots sum of my crayons and paper Master bought me and started drawing. It was of me and Master in our disguises. There was a big red heart behind us and the background was pink.

I smiled and went into the kitchen. I got out the waffle iron and some batter stuff. I cooked a lot of waffles and got them to be like the funny heart-lookin' I saws on the T.V. the other night.

I put the waffles on plates and then went down to Master's lab. I told him to come up cause I gots a surprise for him. After a while he said "fine" and let me drag him upstairs. I set him in front o' the waffles then to my room to get the picture I drew then I ran back to Master. I handed Master the picture and told him to eat up the waffles 'cause they're his Father's Day gift.

Master didn't know what I meant so I told him what Dib told me. Sumthin' about a man and a woman and kids…smeets…and givin' gifts to the man who cares and luvs ya. He jus' kinda looked at me for a minute before eatin' my waffles. He said they weren't that bad. I's was so happy! Master really liked my gifts!

After Master ate up all my waffles, he went into the front room and gots himself a picture frame. He put my drawing in it and set it on the end table-thing. Master really luvs me! He luvs me lots!

I ran up and hugged Master tight. He didn't struggle as much as he usually did. I smiled real long cause I know no matter what, Master will always luv me cause he's my daddy and that's what daddies do; they luv and take care of their kids.


End file.
